Extended-Range Electric Vehicle (EREV) are a specific type of hybrid vehicle. This type of vehicle runs on stored electrical energy, but is additionally equipped with an onboard Auxiliary Power Unit (APU), typically a small internal combustion engine (ICE) coupled to an electrical generator, which allows additional driving range when compared to a vehicle running only on stored electrical energy. U.S. Patent applications US2011/0022258A1, US2004/0074682A1, and 2011/0202216A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,764, 5,343,970, US Patent application number 2011/0202216A1 (Thai-Thang et al.) describe certain methods for controlling the operation of hybrid vehicles. Patent application number US2011/0022258A1 (Stopp et al.) describes a method of controlling APU operation in response to various parameters, US Patent application US2004/0074682A1 (Fussey et al.) describes a method of APU control which depends on a predetermined algorithm for cost minimization with regard to generation of electrical energy.